1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a power supply can only provide a kind of output voltage, such as 12 volts, to a computer motherboard for testing the motherboard. However, different computer motherboards will have different voltage needs, therefore multiple power supplies are needed when testing involves different computer motherboards, which is costly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.